Carrière
Carrière (aristocracy summoner) is a young man and village summoner born in circa 1768. Profile Personality Carrière is a quiet, concentrated, self-direct man who's ancestry predates the Medieval Ages, a time where the Sun seeked revenge on Carrière's ancestors for the fall of their paradise. Due to this and his summoner heritage, he becomes the sole target for assassination during the ascension. Story Gaia 1800 Carrière is a summoner who lived among the villagers of Madain Sari. Unlike the other summoners, Carrière possessed a source of power; a power unlike any other. Being a child of the motherly summoner, it is, without a doubt, Carrière would hold such immense power. Though, that power remains unheralded. During Ascension, it is believed Carrière had perished during the Fall of Gaia, and the motherly summoner protected only what she could of the surviving village. However, his presence can be felt and his voice can be heard shrouding the village, yet a body has not been found. 706 Valendian Nightmares In a monologue tone, Carrière explains the nightmares he has been having since the ascension, signifying he has indeed survived the event. His next lines signify he has been watching over the party, mainly, Nyx and Rydia since their time in Gaia as he speaks of his mother's death. Carrière knows Nyx and Rydia confronted his mother Holocene 1800, and believes Nyx killed her without a passing thought in his mind. Despite her acts to reach immortality, she's still his mother and should have been spared. He believes it was Nyx alone who instigated the elimination of his mother, as if it had been Rydia and Eiko alone, she would still be alive. Carrière doesn't speak of his sister's whereabouts, though, it is likely she has passed since her defeat as with Ayesha. Carrière states he is afraid of Nyx, as he may underestimate his strength considering he was able to defeat the holy summoner known for much power and magical capabilities. Carrière fears if Nyx could take his mother's life, he would not hesitate to do the same with his own. Carrière questions what he should do now, lost in thought, he wonders if he should fight and live, fight in his mother's honor, or if Nyx will get him instead. After pondering for a while, Carrière seemingly comes to the conclusion he cannot see to fight Nyx. Knowing his mother's acts of abuse—the power of the villagers including Latvian and himself were true, Carrière feels weakened, and decides to flee. It is unclear what point in time this monologue takes place. However, it can be speculated some time during his early years. Entering the Vortex On route to the Ozmone Plain, caught in the storm, the party finds the time vortex forming in the sky. Carrière points that is the one he fell from before. He explains that this time he will finish what once could not, without hesitation, stating the enemy inside is his affair. Nyx wonders why Carrière plans on fighting this battle alone; knowing that is true, Terra expects the battle to be treacherous and suggest he allow them to lend their arm in the fight. Carrière, refusing their aid, claims the foe is unlike any other they've faced. He states the dark god desired power of the beast and he got it; pointing what the party would find in their would be beyond their efforts, should they not possess the same strength as himself. Carrière vows to set time right again and put an end to dark god, even if he's have to sacrifice his life as a result. Since Carrière's arrival to the Golden Age, it appears though was not youth of age sixteen as the ascension, but a grown man by then. And he desires to fight the battle alone to avenge his ménage and carry on his mother's legacy. Carrière explains that, despite Schala's warnings, he could only lean onto the crutch of power. Seeing how without it, the world would really know no true end. Void Beyond Time At the Void Beyond Time, Carrière guides aged Rydia to the Wings of Time that is to return her to her present era. Rydia, wondering if this is it, where everything returns to the way it was. Carrière replies, "the way it has always been and not the tampered life caused by unheralded actions", referring to the action from the beginning of the contingency. Rydia then asks what will become of Carrière after she departures. Carrière doesn't respond to such question. She then asks what of Johnny. Carrière replies he doesn't know. Rydia wonders, supposing if he has become lost in time between the events. Carrière claims he doubts it, stating all the gates are closed and that he's out there somewhere, implying Carrière will likely visit him using the Wings of Time, given it is the only method of time travel without the use of gates. Carrière states, once he has done his task, the village will await him, referring to the village of summoners. Lastly, he tells Rydia, she need not worry about him, dwell not on it and to return to her time; live and be strong. Rydia kindly tells Carrière he does the same, as he says his final goodbye to her as she enters the Epoch, returning to her era. Gameplay While Carrière appears as an NPC in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era, the player has access to abilities that are notably his, as these specific abilities are named after him. Carrière Pentagram, Carrière's Benisons and Carrière Delta Attack are the three abilities accessible in the game. Carrière Pentagram deals non-elemental damage to one foe, Carrière's Benisons grants immunity to magics to one ally's self and Carrière Delta Attack deals massive damage to all foes. Carrière Delta Attack is a Delta Attack initiated by Freya, Terra and Rydia, in contrast to the Magus Sisters' Delta Attack. The attack combines the black magic capabilities of Freya and Rydia, the white magic capability of Terra and is imploded by Carrière's arcane magic and the power of Bahamut's Mega Flare. Quotes * "He killed my mother, Ayesha, without even a moment of doubt, despite her acts to reach immortality, she was still my mother." * "Yes, where the man himself awaits. The one who desired power of the beast." * "Even if I have to sacrifice my life as a result." * "Despite her warnings, I could only lean onto the crutch of power... Without it, the world would truly know, no end." * "Apparition in its physical form, Rydia." * "Don't let this happen to me, Nyx!" * "Why did you bring me here, Nyx? Why would you do this to me?" * "This was the chance to allow him to move on." * "The souls of those who died suddenly don't realize they're dead. Sometimes they stay put and roam that particular place." * "This is where the fault lines collide. Listen to the planet's heartbeat. Breathe slowly, and calm your mind. Let memories return to you. Stay pure of thought and be at one with the arcane." * "Please, you must stay strong! Grasp my power, I bestow to you!" Musical themes "Ashes & Tears" is the eponymous theme of Carrière in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. The score that plays is "Fermata In Mistic Air" mixed with Black Fairy by Akira Yamaoka, reorchestrated by Sebastien Romero. The score mixes two melodies based on the weather condition of the Ozmone Plain. Trivia * Carrière was born 1768, which is sixteen years before Garnet was born. By then, when Garnet was born 1784, Carrière was aged sixteen, the age of which a summoner of the village would then be permitted to leave with any Eidolon of their choice. Unheralded his life would face the fate of the ascension. * Using the ability Carrière Delta Attack, Carrière's voice is briefly heard reciting the lines of the Eidolon Wall. * Cloudy weather is the essence bearing fourth wall break of the tinge of Ashes, and manifestation of pessimism. * -Entering the plains and it's cloudy; a spirit of Carrière will spawn throughout the field, docile as subservient. -Entering the plains and it's raining, an essence of Carrière may spawn, though it is not guaranteed. * Rainy weather is the essence bearing fourth wall break of the manifestation of tears. The muted sighed, the quieted cries of one whose emotions where abused, and powers, exploited. Unheralded the stress sentiment of responsibility for the cause of the dire event, blind to his bloodline. * Save the Caliber is Carrière's signature weapon. He is seen wielding it during the final confrontation against the dark god. It is the second strongest great sword obtainable in the Zodiac Era. With an attack power of 224 and highest combo hit rate, surpassed by the Great Machete, which, despite it's attack power of 185, utilizes the piercing formula, which makes it the strongest greatsword in the game. * In Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era, Carrière is 32 years of age, same age as Nyx.Category:NPC Category:Facing Fate